A Prophet's Lie
by GuillotineDreamer
Summary: She is the Light; contained for years, hidden from the rest of the world. Recovered by a beta-Spartan, Zeal, along with the Chief, it becomes apparent the Flood are coming closer than they'd like to admit. It's going to be a multiple-part fanfiction people. Chapter 9 in progress.
1. Starlight

Aurosphyne:  .   
  
**"We sent just three Beta Spartans, Chief. They still haven't come back. Vexus reported back a few days ago, but we haven't heard from her since - they've reported that energy supply isn't technology. It's not Covenant, not even Forerunner. It's alive."** Lasky pinches the bridge of his nose as he paces before the vast Spartan before him; the Commander utters a deep exhale. He turns and, placing his hands on the edge of the table before him, he says, **"Roland, any reports?" **Before him the on-ship A.I flickers into life, replying with a simple, "That's a negative Sir." In response Lasky merely rakes a hand through his dark hair, turns to the large Spartan and says,** "We're going to have to ask for your help, again."  
**The Spartan raises to his full height slowly, the light of the A.I moving across his visor. The Master Chief simply nods.

Vexus is dead. Her body twisted and crumpled, a large wound in the side of her head. An Elite seizes her by ankles, dragging the body of the Spartan away - out of the trio there is only one left. His name is simply Zeal. Zeal is currently crouched behind a series of large pillars; the Covenant, or what remains of it, has settled upon an abandoned Forerunner planet. He, along with Vexus and Cela, were sent to this godforsaken place to retrieve the energy source the Elites had got their hands on. The UNSC believed to be Forerunner technology, seeing as that was what the covenant usually hoarded. Turns out it wasn't technology - not even remotely mechanical. It's a... 'Thing' in Cela's words. Zeal shivers inside of his armor, listening to the heavy footsteps of the Elites drawing near. He has to find that Alien again. He's heard the Elites calling her a Goddess, apparently sent to save them from their misery.** "This is Beta-224 to Infinity,"** Zeal's voice wavers a little and, gripping his weapon tightly, he says, **"Vexus and Cela have been killed - I have no way out of this ship. The Elites think that Alien is a God. We need to get her out of here. My armor and display plays haywire around her and -"** The link cuts dead.

Lasky stares at Chief with a frown on his features; he can only guess what just happened to the Beta Spartan. Unbeknown to him, Zeal is fighting for his life. An unsuspecting Elite stumbles across him as he'd been communicating with Lasky - he grapples with the huge creature for a moment, watching the jaw split before him. There's no time.

* * *

The Chief lands upon the surface of this abandoned planet - everything is eerily quiet without Cortana. There's no comments, just data filing on his screen as he moves away from the Phantom. Equipped with sufficient weapons and the knowledge the final Spartan, Zeal, may be dead, the Chief presses on towards the cluster of Elite ships that have gathered on this deserted Forerunner planet. Dark skies; the soft glow of starlight playing off of the dark shade of his armor, moving across his visor as he moves carefully, the Chief follows his navigation systems towards the mark of the other Spartan. If he cannot retrieve him, then he'll just have to bring back the peculiar Alien alone.

The Elites aren't intending to stay long obviously; the cluster of ships the Chief can make out in the distance have gone to disrepair. The average fleet ships are an eyesore among the almost barren landscape. Coming to the very top of a large crater, the Chief pauses - looking out across the dark landscape. Silence. There's no wind, hardly any form of atmosphere. This place was forgotten long ago. **"Are the ships in sight, Chief?"** Commander Lasky asks over the connection. The Chief replies simply, as always, with **"Yes, Sir," **Before he begins to move at a more... Desired pace.

Grunts. It's _always _Grunts. From the small distance behind some wasting foliage the Chief takes out the guarding Grunts with the assault rifle; they bumble around in a panic, unable to tell where the shots are coming from. So, naturally, they are easy targets. Once access has been gained to the Fleet ship he _needs _to access, the Chief slips aboard with as much caution as he can possibly muster. To his surprise there's nobody around - no Grunts, no Elites. Careful not to abandon himself to a false comfort the Chief moves on, priming his weapon for use. As he travels deeper into the ship, still tracking the locator for Zeal, he notes the lack of any presence. Surely not all is deserted? Why would the Elites just leave everything open? Anything to arouse suspicion. Make things... _Difficult_.

John finally encounters some form of life. Of course. It's Grunts. The smaller creatures are quite content to be bubbling around in the dark hallway, when they spot the Chief. Though they create the damned energy fields in the bid to hold off his fire, the Chief simply picks them off one by one. A particularly brave Grunt comes rushing at him, only to have a fist jammed into the methane mask on his face. It cracks and, unable to breathe, the thing simply falls to the ground and begins to quiver. The Master Chief just looks at the twitching creature before he moves on, anticipating a little more of a challenge.

Elsewhere, Zeal slowly removes his helmet, dark hair falling over his face. He's staring at the peculiar female - he thinks it's female - suspended in a liquid within a tall, glass cylinder. Every Alien he's ever encountered has been a vile, peculiar looking thing. She's not awake, obviously; her eyes are closed, body in a fetal position. Hands folded over her chest, multiple wires connected to her form in various places. She looks so delicate, so fragile. Zeal finds it incredibly hard to believe that the Elites have contained this creature - for what purpose? The whole ship throbs with an unfamiliar energy; pulses, vibrant, very much unlike the usual traits of the Elites. As Zeal raises a hand to the control panel, the entrance door he'd previously sealed slides open. He spins, raising his weapon - the person who steps through the door is none other than the Chief. He steps through and, sealing the door behind him, he says, **"This is what they sent you for?"**  
Zeal nods, lowering his weapon and turning to look up at the odd creature before him again. **"She's hooked up to... Something." **A hand raises, gently touching the glass. The creature's eyes snap open. Zeal instantly steps backwards, raising his weapon instantly as she begins to unwind.

Both Spartans watch, almost transfixed, as the Alien slowly straightens out. She's humanoid, her flesh a pale blue - long hair flows in the liquid in which she is suspended. On one side a pointed ear is exposed, the hair cut closer to her head here. Assuming it is hair, that is. The slightly darker blue mass sways as she straightens, obviously passing her rear if she was standing without being suspended - Zeal slowly lowers his weapon, frowning a little. The Chief merely watches the Alien, more interested in what she could really be. She is clad in clothing very close to her skin; a black material that's long-sleeved, but comes up around her rear and exposes the upper part of her thighs. After a few inches of blue skin she's clad in long, black boot-like garments, blue lines running through the black; her arms unfold from her chest and, back straightening, her body reaches full stretch. The eyes snap open.

Shades of pink and deep magenta; pupiless eyes that are framed in darkness, that glow brightly despite the soft colouring of the liquid around her. She blinks, rapidly, obviously awakening from some form of slumber. Silence. Zeal and the Chief draw closer as her mouth begins to move, yet they cannot hear her. When she realises this the creature's expression seems almost distressed. She's pained; the Chief can tell by the taint in her facial features. Her long hand indicates to the control panel in front of the two Spartans and, then pressing her palms against the front of the glass cylinder in which she is contained, her lips form the word 'please'. The two Spartans exchange a glance - well, Zeal looks at the Chief's visor - before the Chief turns and allows his hand to hover over the control panel. He casts a look up on the desperate face of the Alien tangled in so many wires before he obliges. A single touch of his finger, and the mechanism jolts into life.

The liquid drains away, the glow of blue remaining though. It becomes evident that blue glow was from this odd creature, not the water. The wires tremble and shiver and, slowly, the glass of the cylinder begins to raise. The Alien's feet gently touch the base of the cylinder as the liquid has fully drained; she crouches momentarily then, raising to her full height, she looks at the two Spartans. She's actually taller than the Master Chief - standing at seven-foot and three inches, she's hardly a little creature. But she's slim, lithe, bathed in the blue light that she seems to radiate. Zeal winces a little when he spots the wires burrowed into her skin; there's a metallic band around her forehead, where many wires have been attatched. Each of her motions is clearly pained and, wincing herself, the odd Alien says, **"Thankyou, Spartan," **Before she gently raises a hand and touches one of the wires that is probably embedded into her skull. **"Who're you? And what the hell are you doing on an Elite's ship?" **Zeal asks, gripping his weapon when the alien before him sways a little. But she speaks all the same, her voice soft though clear, **"The Covenant have called me the Light, and others know me as the Prophet..."** She shivers a little, holding her aching side as she continues, **"I am immune to the Flood... They came here because the Flood are spreading faster,"** Seizing one of the wires, she begins to drag it out from beneath her skin. Zeal can only hold his breath as a dark, oozing substance spills from beneath her blue skin - the Master Chief listens intently. Her head raises and, removing the wire from her flesh, she says, **"I do not know how long I have been away. But my people are gone. All of them; we predated the Forerunners, the Flood... I can't remember much, I'm sorry... I'm sure I'll remember soon. It's just... Being stuck in a glass tank has rendered me a little useless. Thankyou for coming here, though." **The Master Chief presses a series of buttons on the control panel and, standing back, watches as the wires shiver. The Alien's eyes widen and, uttering a sharp cry, the wires are torn from her being; she collapses to her knees, shivering, the wounds upon her form slowly closing over. With a slow, pained motion she removes the band of metal from around her forehead, the wires dropping to the floor. She looks up, wounds slowly closing, **"My name is Aurosphyne the Third."**


	2. Recovering Beta

Zeal simply offers the blue-skinned creature a hand. She accepts his offer graciously, thanking the Spartan as he pulls her to her feet. Zeal then finds himself staring _up _at the female. The Chief notes she's probably an inch or so smaller than himself; her limbs are long and her facial features defined. Beyond human in structure and body design. As Zeal and the Chief turn towards the door, priming their weapons as a thunderous crash echoes somewhere within the bowels of the Elites' ship. It resonates through; Aurosphyne utters a soft sound but simply walks towards the door. **"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from -"  
"Do not worry, Spartan. I've had my Mental Block removed; I am sure we'll be fine."  
**The Chief had intended to run through some plan, perhaps a method of escaping this place with all of their limbs - but this peculiar female just swans off, opening the door and disappearing around the corner. **"This is Sierra-117 to Infinity; subject is out and loose." **On the other end, the Chief is sure he hears Lasky swear, maybe mutter something beneath his breath - the commander responds, **"Bring it back if possible, Chief. Are there any survivors?"  
"Yes, Beta-224."**

The Master Chief, along with Zeal, set off into the Elite's ship. By this stage alerts have sounded; the ship is alive with the movement of the Elites as - obviously - they begin to panic. The Chief figures they must have contained her for a reason. Of course, they'd been using scraps of Forerunner technology to so much as keep her mind stable; the two Spartans quickly move through the open territory. The Chief is easily distinguished due to his taller height and his different coloured armor; Zeal's armor is a very deep shade of blue, black in places. Though, Beta-224 is severely damaged in comparison to the Chief, and will often fall behind. **"Where's Aurosphyne?" **He asks, obviously breathless as they come charging down to a bend. As he raises his weapon, sending one of the Grunts sprawling across the floor, the Chief notes this female simply seems to have _disappeared. _**"I came for you, not the -"  
"Hunter!" **Zeal yells, taking a pace backwards and raising his weapon. The thirteen-foot creature comes around the corner, obviously having been oblivious to the presence of the two Spartans, and just seems to pause. And then it utters a low, growling sound, lifting the assault cannon. The glow of green sends panic through Zeal - but the Chief's already formulated a plan.

**"This way,"** He commands, turning back the way they'd came. **"Wha -" **Zeal just belts after the Chief, sorely aware of the Hunter on their heels. As the Cannon fire the Chief pulls them down, the beam narrowly missing them. As the ground shivers with the approach of the Hunter the two Spartans scramble to their feet, ready for combat, when the creature just stops. Freezes completely, its huge form frozen within the motion of running. The Hunter utters a screeching sound, a cry; its entire form shivers before, quite abruptly, the orange worm-like creatures within the armor just disband. In a dramatic explosion, the Hunter's armor clatters to the floor, and the creatures' blood coats the walls. Zeal gawps. The Beta-Spartan looks to the Chief, of whom has seen an exploding Hunter before - albeit by his own hand - and his raising his weapon.** "They travel in pairs," **The Chief utters, more concerned where the other Hunter has gone. The spiked appendages hinted to that Hunter being bonded; it exploded, wow. But they have a threat to deal with. And that's the enraged Bond Brother of the spontaneously exploding Hunter.

Zeal spots the soft blue glow first; she just emerges from a slight opening. Spotting Aurosphyne, Zeal turns, becoming distracted. She's just _walking _down the hallway, her long hair swaying behind her, looking down at the remaining, writhing Lekgolo. **"Mgalekgolo,"** Aurosphyne utters, watching one of the lone orange creatures wriggle desperately among the fallen armor.** "Your Human name amuses me." **Even the Chief cannot understand how calm this creature can be in the face of danger. She even refers to the Hunter's wriggling remains in their biological terms. She extends a hand, the vibrant worm-like thing instantly drawn to her - Zeal primes his weapon, saying, **"Ma'am, that's not advisable. That's a Hunter -"  
"This is a Lekgolo," **Aurosphyne replies as she raises back to her full height, the Lekgolo wrapping around her wrist instinctively. The tall creature walks past the two Spartans, saying in her usual, dreamy tone, **"If you wish to leave, why not take the shortcut?"  
"Short-cut?" **Zeal repeats, looking to the Chief for some form of support. But the taller spartan is obviously as baffled as Zeal; Aurosphyne simply moves past them, gently placing her hands upon the wall. **"Please, move clear," **She asks, her eyes widening a fraction, **"It's been a while since I've attempted such an action." **Exchanging a somewhat curious glance, the two Spartans take a good few measured steps away. What could such a slender being do? Surely nothing considerably helpful. There's _nothing _to her. However, the Spartans are proved wrong when the metal of the Elite's chip begins to move.

The surface of the metal fluctuates, rippling somewhat, before there is a horrendous groan. The Chief checks his stats, noting how close the Elites really are; the metal screams in protest, before it caves in completely. The area seems to split, before the edges of the split are forced back, exposing the surface of the planet outside. The change of pressure shocks even Zeal - he can only but stare as Aurosphyne lowers her hands, looking over her shoulder. **"Best be quick, they're coming for you two."  
"Why not you?" **Zeal questions, despite the Chief already headed to escape through the gap in the metal. The Alien simply turns around, her long lifted by the dull breeze that flows over the planet. **"Because I am their Light, Spartan. They shall not kill what they believe can save them from their state of Limbo." **Her tone is simply smooth, almost idle, before she follows the Chief out through the huge gap she has torn into the metal. Still in disbelief - one, of his own survival and two, how the hell she did that - Zeal moves after them, glancing over his shoulder. The Bond Brother for the other Hunter must be close; the very earth is shivering.

The Chief, with no desire to linger, sets off at a rapid pace back towards the ship; Zeal easily catches up, but he dares to look back. Something a Spartan should never do - the second Bond Brother looms over the Alien. But there's no violence, no attack, just a heaving mass stood over her. **"Chief!" **Zeal yells, skidding to a halt, **"Hunter -" **But the Master Chief has already halted. He too looks back at the peculiar scene of a subdued Hunter. The Alien simply raises her hand, the lone Lekgolo that had wrapped around her wrist slowly unwinding. The vast creature before her kneels, extending an arm in order to receive the little Lekgolo back. Of course, Aurosphyne returns what is rightfully his own. **"Go back home some day, Mgalekgolo," **Aurosphyne says, quietly, to the heaving mass of the serpent like creatures before her. The Hunter utters a deep, growling sound in response, form vibrating, before it seems to look up towards the Chief and Zeal. The Spartans instinctively raise their weapons, expecting the worst from such a creature. **"Your kind doesn't belong among War."  
**And with that, the Hunter turns around. Even though multiple Grunts and Elites emerge from the ship's cavity, there is no Hunters to be seen. Of course, Zeal and the Chief will have time to think about this later. For now, they are bounding through the foliage, pursued by the surging forces behind them. There is a rumble as the huge multitude of forces finally come from the ship, pouring out into the dying foliage in order to chase down the Spartans. As for the Alien? She finally breaks into a run, having no will to be trapped in that damned cylinder again. But they do not attack the blue-hued creature who disappears among the barren wastes of this decaying planet; it's the Chief who bounds onto the Phantom Type-52 first, turning to pick off any forces that come too close. Zeal follows close behind, but turns to offer Aurosphyne his hand. His suit almost cuts out as her hand takes his own and, hauling her up into the ship, the trio are taken to safety.

**"Sierra-117 to Infinity. Subject recovered, and Beta-224 is safe."  
"Thankyou, Chief." **Lasky replies, before the link is terminated. From his seat, the Chief simply watches Zeal take off his helmet. Something he would never do - he rakes a hand through his dark hair, closing his eyes as he catches his breath. He never believed he'd make it out of there alive; the memories of Vexus and Cela shatters something within Zeal, something he thought would never exist. Everybody is unaware of this. Well, so he thinks. The Chief's quiet as ever, still holding onto his weapon; sat a little distance away is Aurosphyne. She's quiet too, staring into space with those odd, pupiless eyes. They ascend to the stars, where the Infinity is waiting; But for the while they'll be stuck in each others' company. It's not that Zeal really minds, seeing as he actually enjoys the company of other people. And Aliens, if you count Aurosphyne. Briefly he presses his fingers to his forehead, uttering something softly.  
Auro says, almost to herself, **"Why are you praying, Spartan?" **Zeal looks up sharply, almost embarrassed he's been caught. **"I, uh. I pray for a safe journey." **His green eyes flash a little, darkening when Aurosphyne turns her head to look at him. Blue hair moving around her angular face, gaze lifting to meet his own. **"And what higher Entity do you pray to?"  
"When I was a kid, we were told stories of Denique Vates, a God to Ancients who were here before everything else -" **He stops, noting how Aurosphyne has turned her face away. The Chief looks around too, slightly curious to why the conversation has slowed. For a little moment Auro is silent, staring at her feet, before she looks up. **"Do you know what Denique Vates means, Spartan?" **Zeal just shakes his head, dark hair falling over his face. The Alien simply looks away again, saying, "**The creatures you call Hunters? They are Mgalekgolo - Ophis Congregatio. The Congregation of Ophis - Ophis means Serpent... Each Mgalekgolo is constructed by Lekgolo... The Lekgolo's name is translated to 'Assembly of Snakes'."** Her head turns again and, exhaling, Auro explains,** "Behind every race there's a translation... Their names mean something. In Human text, my race is simply refered to as the Ancients. The Gods you were told about, Spartan? There were no Gods." **By this time Zeal is frowning, wondering how she can know so much about a little. The taller female turns to him fully, her head tilted, **"My name, translated, is 'The Last Prophet'. Aurosphyne was the name my family called me before the Great Disaster."**  
**"So... Denique Vates...?"**  
**"The Last Prophet." **The Chief states, staring through his visor at the Alien. The blue female looks away again, fiddling with her hands as she nods a little, mumbling, **"After everything, I was the Last Prophet."**


	3. Witholding Information

Lasky looks at Aurosphyne through the one-way screen, frowning a little. He's completely baffled - Aurosphyne is simply wandering around in the white space, looking around as if she's amused. They said that she tore open an entire side of an Elite ship, yet she makes no attempts to escape. Just wanders in circles - Lasky calls up the ship's A.I. **"She's not radiating any form of energy right now,"** The A.I says, **"It's almost as if she doesn't exist."**  
**"Do we have anything on her race?"  
"That's a negative; her form matches no databanks at all."  
**Lasky frowns again - no information? They even had information on the Forerunners. But this creature? She's spellbinding. Even some of the Spartans couldn't take their eyes off of her when the Chief led her down to the confinement rooms. Zeal accounted every detail of the Elites holding her; how they were suppressing something within her, how they contained her. How she spoke to the Hunter. The commander can believe the Alien's power to say in the least, but to converse with a savage creature such as a Hunter? Surely they'd simply restrain her. He cannot fathom such a thing and, as he just gets frustrated at the inability to figure anything out, Aurosphyne begins to approach the glass panel that separates them.

She moves with a slow, deliberate pace, hips swaying and hair moving behind her. The Alien simply places her hands against the glass panel separating them, saying, **"May I see the stars?" **She asks genuinely, tilting her head a little. The stars. The commander blinks a little at this sudden question and the clearness to her voice; he'd expected something a little harsher. Something feral. But she speaks delicately, forming the English language perfectly. **"Sorry Ma'am," **Lasky replies as he rubs the back of his neck, **"We need to keep you in for a little bit more to run some scans." **Aurosphyne's features soften with something that's obviously disappointment. She simply nods and, turning around, she begins to wander back into the white room.  
**"I'll take her." **  
A voice from behind the Commander startles him a little; he turns sharply, to find himself looking up at the Chief. The larger Spartan inclines his head towards Aurosphyne, who looks back over her shoulder. The Commander pauses, musing, before he relents. **"Alright, Chief." **He says, raising a hand and entering the code on the panel before him, **"Take her down to the observation deck."**  
**"Yes Sir." **The Chief replies, watching as Aurosphyne steps out of the white room. Silent as ever she makes a bowing gesture to Lasky, before the Chief gestures for her to follow.

For a while they walk in silence, just travelling through the ship towards the observation deck. The Chief had never expected to find a humanoid of his height; Auro's just an inch or so smaller than him, and she's not even wearing armor. She moves effortlessly besides him, just drifting along as she drinks in the entire look of the ship. Spartans often pass, looking back over their shoulder at the peculiar blue thing and the Chief. The silence seems almost tense until Aurosphyne states, **"You are the one they call 'Demon', aren't you?"  
"That's correct,"** The Chief responds. And once again a silence follows. And as they ascend onto the observation deck, the Chief hears the female murmur, **"A demon who has no face."**  
He will not question what he heard, simply leading her onto the deck. Instantly she's drawn to the nearest window, drawing as close to it as physically possible - the Chief notes how her glowing eyes dart this way and that, as if she's absorbing every piece of information that she possibly can. Her face bathed in starlight, expression lost to something short of wonder - no matter how many times she looks upon the stars, she can never lose her child-like fascination. Once she's done she turns around, trotting to a window on the other side, and gazing out of that one. The earth. The great form of the Human's home planet is displayed before in all it's glory; streaks of white cloud and the earth marked in vast sections. She can only but stare. **"This is your home land, Spartan?" **She asks, not looking away from the marvel before her. The Chief nods, moving to also look out at earth. "**The home of the Homosapien kind is beautiful," **Aurosphyne breathes, gently passing a hand over the glass, **"You have such a vibrant home."  
"Most of us have never been," A** voice replies. Both Aurosphyne and the Chief turn, spotting Zeal coming down the deck. He has his helmet off again, and seems to be strolling about. **"You have never walked upon the soil of your own Earth?"** Aurosphyne asks, obviously in disbelief. Zeal nods, before he draws closer to the window to ask, **"What about you? You ever been to your home land?" **  
Silence. The Spartan turns his head to look at Auro - her eyes lower slowly, frowning a little.** "I am very far from home, Spartan. I have not touched the structures of my own creation, of my Ancestor's creation, in so many years..."  
"Years? We talking three or four?" **Zeal asks, folding his arms across his chest. But the Alien simply stares out into the darkness of the sky, replying, **"How old are you?"  
"Old enough,"** Zeal jokes, smiling a little. The Chief watches the younger Spartan laugh, wondering if he even understands what the Alien is trying to say. Aurosphyne turns her head, looking at Zeal with those exotic, glowing eyes. **"I predate your galaxy's formation, Spartan." **The smile vanishes from Zeal's expression and, gawping at Aurosphyne, he's speechless. Even the Chief has nothing to say.

Leaving the two Spartans to exchange a glance, the Prophet moves across the deck swiftly. She comes to the terminal and, pausing, she slowly turns towards it. Instantly the Chief strides after her, saying, **"That's restricted," **He says sharply, but finds himself halted. He stares when the thin blue of the ship's information slowly forms before the Alien. Her blue fingers move over the information, moving charts and data horrendously quickly. Slowly, Zeal emerges besides the Chief, muttering, **"How the hell is she doing that?"** The Chief just walks forwards, standing close to Auro in order to register what she's doing. The Alien has summoned the planetary data base. And then, quite abruptly, she begins to enter coördinates.  
**"Uhh, Ma'am," **Zeal says, **"You're really not allowed -"**  
**"It's okay, Spartan,"** Auro replies softly, **"I'm looking for Home."  
**A stiff silence moves through the trio. Home? A spherical shape forms, the surface with a peculiar texture. There's no information. But the planet's coordinates do exist. The planet exists. Aurosphyne stares at this created image in an almost longing fashion, before Zeal breaks the tension to say, **"Did the Covenant kidnap you or something?" **Auro looks at him a little too sharply. He flinches, blinking, before she says, **"They found me."  
"What happened, then?"**  
The Chief takes a step back when Aurosphyne does, the image of her home world vanishing from the air. She's deadly silent, frowning a little, before she asks quietly, **"May I go back to the white room now?" **


	4. Secrets

"The subject is not to be released for any reason; she can be dangerous, she is the unknown - the Covenant was holding her there with the belief she is a Goddess. With all due respect, the Covenant's belief in 'Gods' has created violent problems - she will be contained. This Subject possesses power beyond the Covenant, the Forerunners; nobody is to release her. For humanity's safety, she is to be tested, restrained if required, and used for the benefit of our people."

The Subject slowly opens her eyes. She can feel the blood pulsing in her temples; it's been so long since her mind has been allowed to awaken, to stir. The barrage of her memories, her thoughts, her knowledge... And yet, her mind has not recovered enough so that she may use her abilities to their full potential. The humans have locked her within this tiny white room. There are rumors of experiments; her body slowly draws together. Knees to her chest, blue fringe falling over her face. These humans were so promising, yet they withhold the only creature that could be their salvation.

_The Demon will be their Savior._

A Prophecy that she herself spoke so very long ago. It makes sense now, yet Aurosphyne cannot bring herself to believe that she could die in the hands of humans. Her Ancestors would be disgusted to see that their Prophet has been reduced to this. Slowly, Auro looks down at her hands. They've placed peculiar metal rings around her wrists. She assumes they must be a method of tracking her and, covering her face with her hands, she forces herself not to panic. Of course, she was never good at conflict. Even her siblings would force her back into the Temple during times of War; the Prophet never learned control. And for that very reason the enemy is in severe danger. As her head raises her eyes widen, a sharp pain filling her head.

**"You ****_can't_**** experiment on her!" **Zeal snaps at Lasky, forgetting his position. The Commander simply looks at Lasky with an almost saddened expression, saying, **"I can't do anything about it, Zeal. I attempted to reason with the higher authorities, but they're having none of it." **He turns away from Zeal's scowling face, looking down, **"They've taken blood samples and whatever else they wanted to get their hands on, but I'm not too sure what else they're going to start dabbling with." **When Lasky raises his head, dark eyes meeting the vivid shade of Zeal's, he sighs. The Spartan is glaring at him in an almost fierce manner, his hands clenched at his sides. There's a stiff silence from Zeal; he turns his face away, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. The death of his comrades has left him somewhat broken, prone to conflict. **"Look," **Lasky reasons, **"We have to have somebody interview her. I can arrange for it to be you, if you like. Seeing as the Chief doesn't speak much."  
"Really?"  
"I can try my best. We'll have to be quick, though."**

But they're not quick enough. Auro fights and thrashes as the male wearing the white coat attempts to remove her clothing again. She raises a leg and, slamming into his throat, he goes crashing back against the wall. The very wall cracks and his body slumps to the floor - there is a surge of bodies and a plastic mask is pressed against her face. Her eyes widen dramatically, flooding with an alien light, before they flutter close. Darkness consumes her, but she knows what the metal instruments laid on the table will be used for.

The Chief has been wandering. Wandering with no purpose in mind, dwelling over this and that. When he catches a glow of blue he could almost mistake it for Cortana. However, he cannot run away with delusions. That Prophet isn't telling them something: a Great Disaster? What _kind _of disaster. She's almost too intelligent to the degree she knows too much. Somebody screams. His head turns a little and, listening, he hears the scream again. It's human. Instantly he sets off at a run, hammering towards the source of the sound. Of course it would be on the deck where Aurosphyne is. Trouble is brewing, he can feel it. As he rounds the corner he comes upon a sight that seems alien within itself - a few Spartans are stood a little distance away from the commotion, just staring. The woman who had screamed, a Medic, claps a hand over her mouth as Aurosphyne slowly raises to her feet. She's wounded.

The alien's blood drips from the gaping wound in her chest, a shade close to black. Aurosphyne is unearthly calm for the situation, merely pressing a hand to her bleeding chest as her knees give out. Her clothing has been removed, but her long hair provides her with enough modesty - as she Chief trots to a halt he notes the hideous incision wounds along her arms, legs and abdomen. The needles still protruding from her wrists, obviously having been snapped off during her struggle. There's a huge hole in the wall; an impact spot where somebody had been thrown through. The group merely stare down at the collapsed Alien, wondering how she's surviving with a hole through her chest. Then, as if to answer their question, her hand slowly lowers. The hole begins to close, flesh drawing back together to seal without a scar. Even the Chief is perplexed. The Prophet lifts her gaze upwards, mouth parting, before she blacks out altogether. Before anybody else can react the Chief moves past the smaller Spartans, lowering his weapon and stooping to pick up the Prophet. He knows this is wrong, but he simply cannot prevent this for the time being.

* * *

Aurosphyne's eyes open slowly. Every inch of her body pained - but there is no white room, there is no light. Only a darkness. An unfamiliar, cold darkness that holds her fiercely. She attempts to move, but finds her arms are being held apart and held firmly in place. So, simply, she lifts her head. But even the glow of her eyes are distinguished. **"Spartan?" **She calls, unsure herself who she's referring to. Her voice echoes. Completely alone. Cold without her clothing, flesh still burning as she heals. **"Spartan?" **Head dropping Aurosphyne falls silent, body slackening. She betrays Father Time, war, mortality... Yet she is weak. Weak and the very last of her people. There is no rage that surfaces, only her disappointment. And sorrow.

Tears slide down her face, dripping before her.

In all of his rage, Zeal is storming down the hallway towards Auro's contained room. He'd seen the state of the Alien when the Chief had carried her to Lasky with the sole purpose of asking what to do with her - of course, this 'Interview' still has to be conducted despite her state. He marches on, refusing to succumb to the anger boiling in his head. When he comes to the room he simply passes the terminal, gains entry, and finds himself plunged into darkness. **"Uhh..." **A bright flash of light. The lights beam into life, revealing the full room. It's tiny. Slim, too. The Alien has been moved by now, and has been sat in a chair opposite a table. Her head is lowered, and a band of metal has been placed over her eyes and around her head. Swallowing fiercely, Zeal slowly seats himself in the chair opposite Aurosphyne, watching the twitch that shivers through her. She's afraid. Genuinely afraid. A creature so ancient, a creature who possesses so much power, is afraid.

**"Ma'am," **Zeal says, fully aware the room is being monitored, **"I have to ask you some questions." **For an awkward stretch of time she's completely silent. Before, raising her head, she just nods. Zeal notes her hands are bound behind the chair. And the long, animatistic feet are bound tightly to the legs of the chair. He knows she's dangerous, but the younger Spartan can't help but to feel the UNSC abuse their power a little too much. **"Okay, uh. Question one is..." **His voice almost breaks under pressure,** "Where were you before the Covenant took you?"  
"They found me on the planet you recovered me from, meters below that forsaken earth," **Aurosphyne speaks in the same, dreamy tone, but Zeal notes how dull her voice has become, **"You're going to ask me about the great disaster, aren't you Spartan?"  
"Uh... I sort of have to."  
**Aurosphyne visibly stiffens, a ripple moving through her lithe form. Her back arches as she stretches, her ribs very prominent against her flesh. There is a sickening crunch. Zeal himself flinches, watching how Auro seems to writhe within her discomfort. **"The Great Disaster occurred many, many years ago," **Auro begins softly, her body twitching again, **"The skies were bright with fire, and the blood of my kind were slick upon the temple floors. The home land was scorched to ash, and all that remains is the skeletons of the structures - I fled that planet. I had no choice. But they sought after me, despite the remainder of my kind being destroyed in those terrible fires."  
"Who did that?" **Zeal asks, frowning a little.  
**"Forerunners," **Aurosphyne breathes, **"Our very children. Those we had hoped would look over the Universe betrayed their very cause; they disturbed our peace. We had never intended to meddle; we lived in peace with any Species who roamed the galaxies. But that saw that the Inferi Redivivus -"  
"The wha-"  
"It means 'The Dead Reincarnated... The Flood to your kind, Spartan. They saw they lived among us, unscathed, and chose to exterminate all on our home land..." **Auro's voice cracks again and, turning her face away despite her inability to see, she falls deathly silent. He can't believe it. Her people lived among the Flood? _The _parasite... **"Your kind, along with many others, can be affected by the Flood. Mine could not," **Aurosphyne says, albeit very quietly, **"And we had no reason for war, to suffer as we had done."  
**Slowly Zeal raises from his seat, placing his helmet back on to mask the twist on his features. He's going to do something he'd never believe himself to do. Become a traitor. A traitor for this creature. **"I'll be back, Ma'am,"  
"My name is Aurosphyne," **Says a little voice as the door closes.  
His expression twisted with rage and a pain familiar to him, Zeal marches off again. He'll have to wait.


	5. The Savior in Armor

Heartbeat. Burning skies. Widening eyes. She screams their names, reaches for them, but light consumes them -  
The Prophet straightens her back against the wall, lashes lifting. Gently she touches the metal band around her eyes, the feeling of the material so alien beneath her fingertips. These worlds have no land, just concrete and metal. Their water is impure and their hearts changed; her own customs have died with her people. Died in the fire - gently touching her face, her bare skin, Aurosphyne utters a small sound. Something like a whine, a whimper, as creature admitting defeat. She recoils when she hears the door open - knees drawn to her chest, her long hair pooling on the floor besides her. The footsteps are familiar and, detecting his presence, Auro flinches away when the armored hand touches her. When her mouth opens to speak he clamps a hand over her mouth, a hand raising to remove the horrendously tight band of metal from her face. When her lashes lift the Spartan looks into her glowing eyes, the terror in her face. He places her own clothes besides her, raises, and simply says as quietly as he possibly can, **"We're going on a road trip."**

* * *

**"Beta-224 come in. Beta-224, I repeat, come in." **Lasky's brow furrows and, raking a hand through his hair again, he looks up at the Spartan stood opposite him. Palmer arches her eyebrow, lowering her gaze to the terminal. Beta-224, Zeal, is not responding. He isn't even showing up on their radar. **"This is serious," **She says, frowning herself, **"The UNSC isn't going to be happy. We have a ship missing from the hangar too." **The Spartan Commander turns her brown eyes upwards, thinking deeply, before her pupils narrow. **"Where's the alien?"**

Sarah Palmer bursts into the containment room, her grey-white armor catches the bright lights that have flooded the area. It's empty. The Prophet is gone. Pressing her ear piece she says to Lasky, voice gruff, **"Alert the ship - Zeal's got past us. I'll assume he's taken the Alien, too."  
"What for?"  
"I don't know, Lasky. Zeal-B224 has displayed the typical signs of this before."  
"Signs?"  
"Of being an idiot."  
**She terminates the link and, sealing the door behind her, she strides for the terminals again.

Elsewhere, out in the stars, Aurosphyne slides into the cockpit. She's clad back into the one piece garment and her long boots, but as she sits down her clothing physically moves. The black material seems to flex and writhe, before it changes. Her legs are completely covered now, the sleeves of her clothing shifting to become thicker, seeming plated in places. Zeal, who is standing uneasily beside her, does a double take as he lifts off his helmet. **"Technology that Homo sapiens have yet to uncover, Spartan," **Auro replies as she raises a hand, the blue flash of the ship's data appearing before her. Out and away from any confinement her mind is clearing. She's beginning to recall her memories correctly, assemble her thoughts in such a manner she can think clearly. The Prophet's gaze searches the data before, raising her hands, she begins to enter coordinates. **"Are you sure about this," **She asks, briefly looking up at Zeal. His eyes, greener than other Spartans, bore into his own. He's unsure why he's actually helping Auro. Maybe he's being stupid again. **"I'm more than sure."**

The D77H-TCI - Pelican to you or I - heads through the stars. By this stage Zeal knows Palmer would have noted his disappearance and somebody _will _be hot on their rears before they can even breathe. But he'll take his chance; if he could return home he would. So he'll simply do the same for somebody else. He takes a seat slowly, still holding onto a weapon. Then, flexing her hands, Auro says, **"Hold on tightly, Spartan -"  
"My name is Zeal."  
**She pauses, looking over her shoulder at him. He stares back almost awkwardly, dark hair falling in front of his face. **"I know what your name is," **Aurosphyne as she turns around. The long wave of blue hair cascades over the seat, swaying as she shivers a little. The Spartan is unsure even now, not confident in his actions - but he has no choice now. He made a promise, spoken softly when he'd carried the flail creature from the ship. She told him she has to go home in order to be born again. He has _no _idea what that means, but it sounds important. So it must be.

* * *

With a sudden halt, the Master Chief looks back at Lasky. The Commander summons up the A.I who, after stating the coordinates that Auro had entered into the terminal, turns to Lasky and asks if he should save them. Of course Lasky demands the A.I saves those coordinates - the A.I nods, dispersing. **"Chief," **Lasky gruffs, Palmer slowly emerging from the darkness behind him, **"We're going to send a team after Zeal and... The Subject. By orders I have no other way. It's either that or we track their ship to destroy it, and nobody here would want to do that."  
"Where are they headed?" **The Chief asks, a flash moving across his visor. He suspected Zeal of being easily attached to people, to things. And in the grief of losing Vexus and Cela, he clung to the alien - and in turn he's about to uncover something hostile. Something dangerous. **"Roland, display coordinates please," **Lasky asks and, sure enough, a blue sphere forms before them. The surface is almost smooth, unblemished. Untouched. **"There's no information for this planet, apart from its name - and that had to be recovered from Forerunner data. The planet is called Solus - but there's a slightly more worrying concern." **With a wave of his hand, red clusters begin to appear on the planet. And around. These red clusters grow in size, frequent in numbers. **"That, Chief, is Flood."  
**The Master Chief feels his body tighten. _Flood_. Hundreds upon hundreds, smothering the planet. **"There's no other life there,**" Lasky continues, **"Apart from ****_them_****."**

The Master Chief doesn't need to be told more than once. He marches through the Infinity, _He works better alone! _The distorted words of a malfunctioning Cortana hits the Chief hard and, rounding onto the Hangar, he forces himself to bite his tongue. He'd denied any support from Lasky. It's 'suicide' apparently. But 'Spartans never die' in a certain Spartan's word - he boards the Phantom with no more than a heartbeat, before a little blue square appears before him. It's Lasky. **"I'll be sending you the coordinates. Get there quickly, Chief, we don't have much time."  
"Yes, Sir." **Comes the reply, before the Phantom purrs into life.

Elsewhere, Zeal and Aurosphyne are still travelling. But here there is no light. Only the darkness of the skies; setting the Pelican to follow the coordinates, the Prophet raises from her seat. Zeal watches her closely. The way she moves - delicately, as if she's unsure of herself on such a creation. He has every instinct to follow her, but he stays firmly put. As she moves into the darkness of the ship the Prophet freezes, her body growing rigid. Her mouth parts slowly and, her shoulders straightening, a shiver runs through her - every part of her screams in pain momentarily. A surge of power leaves her and, collapsing to her knees, the Prophet's vision dims.  
**"Aurosphyne?"** The Spartan frowns, unsure of her extreme silence. Raising slowly he finds himself staring at her back. Her long tumble of blue hair. Long legs and - stop, think. She's almost a foot taller than him but, quite abruptly, she sways. Instantly Zeal moves, a hand catching her shoulder as her knees buckle. He crouches before her, supporting Aurosphyne by her shoulders. Her eyes are cast downward, widening. The glow of pink intensifies, burning white. **"Prophet?"  
"****_Occidere inferior, Prophetae. Contrucidant eum. Scindere eum separatim_****." **Her words are slow, deliberate, spoken in a language that founded all others. The tone resonates with many a voice, none of which sound anything like Aurosphyne. Zeal frowns deeply, his expression contorting with concern - he feels the ripple of power move through her. Before suddenly, she yells and clutches the side of her head, **"I'm not listening," **She screams, **"I refuse to listen anymore!"  
**

Slowly Zeal seats himself on the floor, legs slightly raised and arms slung over his knees. Opposite him is Aurosphyne, clutching her legs tightly to her chest and looking at anything but him. The Spartan watches her nervous, twitchy movements, before he asks, **"You're really a Prophet, then - not one of the 'Prophets' from the Covenant?" **A silent nod in return. He sighs a little, before saying dully, **"You said something about being reborn?"  
**"To be reborn," Aurosphyne murmurs. She lifts her head, peeking at him from beneath her hair, **"My mind will be restored back to its full potential, my abilities restored. It may sound a lot to you, Spartan, but... Well, I guess you'll see." **There's a little smile. One that replenishes Zeal's hopes by a fraction. Turning her head, Aurosphyne gazes out to the cockpit. **"Homo sapien design are unlike any I've seen. Simple, but effective."  
"Simple?!" **Zeal scoffs, about to reel off a few things when Aurosphyne laughs a little.  
**"Yes, Spartan, simple."  
**For a short while the pair of them make small talk - nothing in particular, until Zeal cracks a question**, "Are you the only person left from your planet?"**  
**"Yes," **Aurosphyne replies, straightening her legs. As she does so the Spartan stands, checking the Pelican's progress. At this speed, they'll have a short space of time until they arrive on the isolated planet. Looking back Aurosphyne stands too, a good foot taller over him, and looking at the floor. **"There is a terrible price to pay with knowledge,"** She says quietly, her glowing eyes snapping upwards, **"The knowledge I possess as a Prophet is beyond your comprehension, Spartan."**  
**"What happened on your home world?"**  
**"I... I cannot explain. But I could show you, maybe?"** Slowly the Alien advances towards the Spartan, raising her hands in the process. Curious he turns towards her, but her hands simply enclose around his face. **"Relax, Spartan," **Aurosphyne purrs, her eyes igniting again. **"I give this knowledge to you."**

_This world is beautiful. Exotic foliage that climbs for the skies, flowers that bloom in every shade and a sky that is the shade of your very dreams. The Forerunners called the planet Solus - roughly translated as 'alone'. The stars their only company, yet they welcomed all that passed. Even the parasites. Untouched for millenia, their peace undisturbed. Until the Forerunners began to destroy the Flood. Their War seeped towards Solus - the Flood would flee to the planet in hopes of refuge. But the Forerunners followed. The beautiful planet that had been cared for so intensely was set to burn. Fires consumed the forests, the exotic flowers. The creatures retreated to the mountains, where they hid in the vast rock.  
A female runs from her Temple, wearing long, white robes. She's yelling. Screaming their names - in the fires they were perishing, chewed up and their souls screaming in agony. Torn from their physical forms and cast asunder. The little ones clutch to her robe in fright; her hair is long, braided in places, and her pupiless eyes are burning with her anguish. __**"Prophet!" **__They're screaming, __**"Aurosphyne!" **__As the vast column of the nearest pillar cracks, the elaborate designs ruined instantly, she sweeps the little ones into her arms and runs. She tears away from the terrible scene of her falling Temple, down the sculpted steps and out where the fires rage. But the children are lost; torn from her very grasp. Tears hot on her face she has to move on, white robe tarnished by the blood, the soot. __**"Prophet," **__The spirits sing; the female hides her face, still tearing away from the scene, when there is a thunderous roar that shakes the land. She looks back, face the image of terror, when a dark shadow falls over her. Her eyes widen. __**"Inferi redivivus!" **__She yells, calling for the help of those believed to be a parasite. But the rock face splits and opens, a cascade of the smooth marble falling.  
They found her. The twisted, mutated forms of Forerunners. The Flood pulled her battered, bloodied body from the carnage of her own land. They whispered took her away from the ruined planet. Kept the wounded creature safe - until the Covenant and the Humans had began to War. The Covenant found the Alien in Flood territory, surrounded by the foul parasite. Yet she was untouched. Assuming her to be a God they slaughtered the Flood, stealing her away._

Zeal gasps as his mind is released, his mind still processing the images. **"The Flood," **He pants, breathless, **"They ****_saved _****you?" **Aurosphyne slowly lowers her hands, frowning, **"They protected my people with the forms we provided them to possess. They tried so very valiantly to defend me from the Covenant. But it was no good... It was fault, you see. I knew the Forerunners would try to terminate them; slaughter anything in the way. But I let them stay. I lied to my people. I did not tell them..." **Her eyes water and, turning her head away from Zeal, she murmurs, **"They may be a parasite to you. But I heard their screams. I felt their pain."  
**Zeal frowns deeply, unable to absorb the information momentarily. He cannot picture a Flood in such a way - but the sorrow that radiates from her is unmistakable. She cares.  
Maybe a little too much.

He embraces her. Just enough so that the pain in her eyes subsides a little.


	6. Decaying Ruin

The Chief, by this stage, is hot on their tail. They're travelling at such a speed that the Chief could have sworn the coordinates had been programmed in by A.I. By the time Roland has sent him the coordinates he's already lost time - _valuable _time. The Chief shoots after the pair, unsure if they know of the predicament they're heading into.

Zeal is suddenly sorely aware; he's staring out into the stars as they near Solus, his pupils thinning to slits. For, outside, is the floating skeletons of discarded ships. Fragments of metal, lost to the disaster that she had shown him. But that's not his fear. He's rendered imobile by the creatures that are clinging to those ships. Huge, grotesque formations of the Flood have clung to the debris, their forms obviously weak but desperately clinging to life. **"Aurosphyne," **Zeal says, voice hoarse in his throat, **"Your planet must be infested."  
The Alien looks up from the cockpit, her eyes briefly wandering over the clusters of Flood. "They're clinging to the remains of the ships. A vast number of the mutated Sangheili and Mgalekgolo forms fled after the Great Disaster; the forms that my kind provided for the Flood were not suited for combat. Those of the Covenant are." **Her voice fades away; in the distance the shape of her planet is forming. It almost seems artificial; as they move closer Zeal notes the increasing number of Flood clusters clinging to fragments of broken ships. **"The Covenant came here?" **  
**"Oh no, no,"** She replies, staring at the deep shade of her home world, **"We visited their races long before the Covenant was formed... My kind created forms based on those two for the Flood."** Again her voice dwindles, fading away slowly. Solus looms, a planet that has lost all of its colour. There is a heavy canopy of black clouds that streak through the atmosphere, the starlight seeming so very distant. As the ship descends Zeal seats himself, putting his helmet back on and pulling his weapon into his hands. They're descending quickly; he doesn't see Auro's expression numbing, and nor does he see the metallic flash move over her eyes. Abruptly the Pelican jolts; a red light ignites, flashing as the ship veers off course. Zeal's head snaps to the side; Auro is staring into space, eyes wide. Tentacles have wrapped around the cockpit, and the Spartan finds himself helpless - the glass of the cockpit cracks beneath the pressure of the flood, the lights flickering out of life with the change of pressure. **"Aurosphyne!"** The Spartan throws himself forwards from the seat, forcing the female down against the floor as the glass shatters completely. The alarms are screaming, red light flashing and the fierce roar of air silences anything she could have said; they are plunged into darkness.

* * *

**"Spartan?"**  
Her voice is so very soft. Delicate, almost.  
**"Spartan...?"  
**Zeal's form twitches a little. His dark armor relaxes slowly, his form slackening against the rock on which they landed. Of course he didn't land in this position; Auro had pulled him from the twisted metal. Even the flood that had attatched itself to their ship died on impact. They've left a deep indent upon the peculiar, almost transparent rock on which they've landed. Though the skies are dark there seems to be sources of light encased within the rock, their light so very gentle. Taking her moment alone to look out across the butchered landscape of her former home. Even now, she can see the pathways that snake into the rock, elaborate patterns faint but still evident. Her gaze raises, drinking in her past with glazed eyes. As she turns she has her clothing change again; the black material ebbs up her legs, back from her arms, creating a garment that is simply made to cover her body. Arms and legs bare she steps out of the crater they left, up onto the small platform to look out across Solus.

Before her, the vast structures raise. Cut into the rock, formed by powers beyond any mortal mind. Great spiralling structures, their colours all of that white shade. All housing was demolished during the Disaster; great scars run through the land, and all of their beautiful foliage was burned. Here, nothing grows. There is just a silence where life had been. She can just about see the ruined wreck of her temple, high up in the rock. How she'd ran. Belted down those steps, stumbling yet never falling. Though their bodies have sine decayed, Aurosphyne can feel it. Their power shivers here, resonating. They know. They know she's come home -  
**"Auro -"** Zeal has finally come to. He sits up slowly, emerging from the slight crater. A slight limp but, after he's registered the almost breath-taking scene of Solus, he notes the movements around them. Just dark shapes among the jagged ruins; at first, you could mistake them for the Covenant. But those looming figures have snaking tentacles protruding from their form, and are warped in every way. **"Flood," **Zeal croaks, raising his weapon instantly. He moves in a manic fashion, unable to register the multitude of Flood. **"They won't attack you whilst you're with me, Spartan," **Auro says as she begins to walk, relishing the cool rock beneath her bare feet. **"But be cautious; they're so very hungry."**

"Sierra-117 to Infinity. There's a Covenant ship on course to Solus. I repeat, there is a Covenant ship on course to Solus."

The Chief looks up at the huge, dark form of the ship. Battered in places like the one Aurosphyne had been found upon, they're headed in for the heavy infestation areas of Solus. It's Palmer who replies, **"If the Flood get hold of that ship, we're -"  
"I know," **The Chief replies, easily moving out of the detection range.  
**"The infection on Solus is extreme. Anything that steps onto that planet is going to be Flood food."**  
**"I'm going in after Zeal and the Subject. Do not send support; any life form that goes there will die." **And with this, he terminates the transmission. Up on the Infinity Commander Palmer turns to Lasky, her expression grave. She doesn't have to say anything; he knows the way this is going.  
And it isn't going to have a happy ending.

The darkness of Solus is uncanny. It's a heavy, terrible darkness; only thin strips of stars can be seen through the heavy clouds, and the earth that is visible is still scorched and blackened. Bones. White, bleached bones lay here and there. Zeal is mortified; he walks stiffly, holding onto his weapon as if his life depends on it. Something tells him he's walking into a death-trap, but he shrugs off the feeling. Eventually, as they travel down the defined path, Zeal asks in a hoarse tone, **"Aurosphyne?"  
"Yes?"  
"Where are we going?"  
"To my Temple. I can't thank you enough, Spartan."** Briefly, she looks over her shoulder to smile at him, **"Your kind is so diverse... Once I am renewed, I shall grant you the knowledge that your kind craves so terribly."  
"Knowledge? On what?"  
"Ahhh, Spartan... That's the best part. I'll let you choose."**

* * *

The Chief lands but a short distance away from the Pelican's impact zone. The chewed up pieces of metal come as no surprise to him; it takes skill to navigate around the Flood. Anyway. As he emerges from the ship and onto the white stone of this world, he notes the lumbering forms of the mutated. They _look _like Elites. Hunters and the Elites alike. But something tells him they're not. They stand at a far distance, their forms trembling a little due to the lack of energy. And yet they do not attack. Though he remains on high alert, every part of his body tensed and waiting, the Chief looks up. He spots them. Two dark shapes - they're ascending the stairway cut into the black mountains, where he can just about make out the defined shape of a temple. A temple ruined. He sets off towards them, his progress watched by the Flood.

Zeal's breath is stolen from him. One, this height is making his stomach churn, and the structure before him is that of legend. A huge temple, the pillars of a spiralling design. The white stone streaked with shades of magenta; huge sections are missing, and only one area of the roof remains. The pillars are splintered and lay upon the tiled floor in vast fragments. Slowly, her animatistic feet treading carefully to avoid sharp shards, the Prophet disappears into the shadows of the Temple. The Spartan dares to look back. Out across the scarred, ruined land, over the shivering forms of the mutated. It's almost as if they're waiting. Waiting for that essential moment. But what is that moment? He's about to follow when he spots the flash move through the rubble. There's no mistaking that swift movement, the dark green armor. The flash of orange. **"Chief," **Zeal utters.


	7. To Be Reborn?

This Temple, though severely butchered by the art of War, still leaves Zeal in something short of awe. He follows close behind her, looking around and the carvings in the white marble. Faces, creatures from worlds humans have never touched; not an inch of this place is left untouched by elaborate decoration. Though parts of the roof have been fractured and torn away, some of the spiralling pillars reduced to fractured stumps, there is an air of mystery that circulates here. Heavy shadows cling to area beyond this and, bathed in the dim light of the three moons, is a set of steps leading to a higher platform. As they grow closer it is revealed that this platform dips, forming a deep pit. It drops into darkness - Zeal lingers close to a pillar when Auro moves towards the platform. She ascends the steps carefully, delicately, before she stands on the very edge. A heavy breeze tugs at her long blue hair. **"I wonder," **She muses quietly, **"Shall they grant me armor or robes?"  
**  
She's all ready to tip when a large form appears at the entrance to her temple. Her head turns and, peering over her shoulder, she looks directly at the Chief.** "We need to leave, now," **He says, striding towards her, **"There's a Covenant ship en route."  
**But Auro simply lifts a slender hand and, as she spreads her palm, the Chief finds himself rendered immobile. He struggles, but whatever force the Alien possesses is incredible. Well. Here, they'd be the aliens. **"You have nothing to fear, Spartan. If they land here, my return will coax the... ****_Locals _****from the mountains above. I do fear they may follow you home -"  
**The earth shakes violently as the stated Ship lands upon Solus; the sudden tremors dislodge the dust, the ash; outside the Flood begin to let out their horrendous cries and, losing her footing, her hold upon the Chief is broken. He darts forwards, intending to catch her by the wrist - something to stop her from falling down that deep pit. But she is swallowed by the darkness, the glow of her pink eyes disappearing into the gloom. **"Aurosphyne!" **Zeal emerges from the shadows of his hiding place, obviously intending to head after the Prophet; the Chief seizes him by the upper arm. The Spartans exchange no words, but simply look up. It becomes so obvious now. All of the areas held in darkness are completely covered in the Flood; spores. Zeal feels his form go rigid. The Flood biomass twitches and heaves every now and again - **"We have a severe infestation," **The Chief murmurs, before the ground shakes again. This time, from behind them.

A deep crack runs through the very foundations of the Temple. It splits and, looking back, they watch as a bright light erupts from the mouth of the peculiar pit; the markings that are engraved into the marble glow with that very same light and, without a second glance back, the two Spartans bolt to the edge of the temple.  
**"Well. This day just keeps getting better and better." **Zeal mutters.  
Below them, in heaving masses, the Flood Creatures are emerging from the broken world. Their twisted forms and snare-like appendages the sore tell-tale of the stages of infection here - for them not to attack? Chief figures there _could _be a Gravemind forming. And that, of course, is worrying. Raising his head he watches the dark form of the Covenant ship slowly appear above this planet. Great. As soon as it's appeared there is commotion; obviously, the Flood clusters that had been in the skies above have attempted to latch onto the ship in their desperate hunger. Bright lights fill the sky and, as the Flood begin to charge towards where the ship intends to dock, the Chief simply states**, "Jump."**

The two Spartans are headed through the peculiar pathways of this lost world; abruptly Zeal halts, looking back up at the temple. That deep crack bolts up through the Mountain on which it was perched and, a deep rumble running through the earth, the grand pillars that remain suddenly crack. The roof comes crashing down the mountain-side, tearing chunks of the marble-like stone with it. The Chief seizes Zeal by the arm, dragging him from his stupor. When the smaller Spartan stumbles, a large Flood bypassing them quickly, and he forces himself to forget the blinding glow that is emitted from the falling ruins of the Prophet's temple.

* * *

**"We're not leaving her,"** Zeal grunts as he bundles in after the Chief. The Chief simply slides into the cockpit, wordless, and begins to start up the engines. **"Chief!" **Zeal exclaims fiercely, attempting to catch his attention; the elder Spartan just fires up the Phantom, saying quietly, **"She'll be fine."**


	8. Horror

The Phantom bolts through the stars, past the broken debris of ships that are being smothered by the Flood. Zeal stares, frowning, down at the planet as the Covenant ship spills troops out upon the surface of the strange world. But, from the Mountains from which they'd fled, dark creatures are emerging. Huge, peculiar things. Their necks are long, their limbs long and claws obscenely sharp. Draconian creatures with a long snout and obscenely long tail, their body scaled and sharp ridges rising over their spines. In the glow of their falling temple these peculiar creatures screech, descending the rocks rapidly. These creatures also charge through the hordes of Flood untouched, taller than the Elites that spill out into the area. Conflict begins. The great jaws of these creatures snatch at the forces that attempt to attack their planet - with one sweep of their neck or tail they can floor a multitude of troops in an instant. Bright flashes of light, the yell as one of those odd creatures hit the floor, blood spilling across the marble structures.

**"Covenant,"** Zeal says, turning his head to see the Chief's reaction. The Phantom swerves in the air so that he may observe what's occurring. It's just one ship, obviously sent to track the Prophet. The Chief narrows his focus the best her can at this angle, watching as something moves after the great hordes of flood. Something that walks slowly, long blue hair swaying behind her. And as she moves those black creatures fall back - she's holding up her hands, stood among the charge of the Elites as they move to mow down the Flood that comes charging for them. Leaning over the Chief Zeal indicates to that figure wordlessly. **"There's no Hunters," **He comments, frowning, **"Only Elites..."**

On the ground below there is a sickening crunch as she ploughs the blade through the underside of the Elites' head, the body falling to the jaws of one of the familiars. Around her the Flood are cut down with ease; they're so very weak, desperately attempting to latch onto life-forms. It's almost as if she can feel it. Every life that vanishes; she plants her foot down into the cracked earth, pivoting abruptly in order to avoid the falling body of one of her familiars. Blood splatters up the side of her face and, turning, she watches the Elites behind her fall to the jaws of those who have slept for so many years. There are no Flood. Well, if there are, there's none she can even feel.

**"Chief, there's none left. Why can't we land again -"**  
There is an almighty crash, the Phantom swaying alarmingly with a heavy weight that ploughs around the side. Dark appendages wrap around the front, the glass almost cracking under pressure. Alarms sound abruptly and, staggering backwards, Zeal swears blindly. They're being dragged downwards at an obscene rate when there is a second impact; through the darkness there is nothing visible but the Flood lets out a wretched screech. They're plummeting at an extreme rate, recovering the distance they'd desperately tried to cover beforehand. **"Chief!" **Zeal exclaims, attempting to stand to get to the elder Spartan - the Chief abandons all hope of recalibrating the system. He dives suddenly, pushing Zeal backwards with the sheer force. Behind him the front of the Phantom crumples, the glass shattering. Deja Vu seems to be very common here. The shards of glass whistle through the room, an appendage snaking in through the gap. But the Flood screeches loudly as it does so, the tentacle twitching wildly. As there is impact it snakes away, the bright light of fire bright through the cracks in the wreckage.

There is a bright glow as somebody peels open the metal. She reaches and, her hand finding the Chief's, she begins to pull him out. The Chief drags Zeal, of whom has lost his conciousness. As he emerges he looks up into a face that he's seen before, but it seems so different. Her blye hair sways around her face, her eyes cast down on the Spartan. She's clad in _armor_. But not armor how we know it. The only flesh he can see if from her collar bones and up. The rest? Each section of her body seems to have its' own segment of armor - black armor, armor that looks so vividly crafted. This armor is smoother than that of the Spartans; her shape is obvious, a crest engraved into her chest. Her glowing eyes are fixated upon the Chief. From the hill behind her two creatures come to stand, their black scales gleaming with blood. **"I do not care for violence,"** She says so very quietly, the glow of fire bright behind her,** "But sometimes, Spartan, it is... Essential." **Aurosphyne slowly extends a hand, offering it to the Spartan.

* * *

Solus is burning. What little foliage was left is burning so intensely that the beautiful skies are ruined with plumes of black, billowing smoke. And every Flood that had walked here has been purged. Bodies of Elite and Flood alike are scattered, the ship a very obvious eye sore in comparison to carnage. The Chief moves to stand besides Aurosphyne, slinging Zeal's body over his shoulder. In silence he observes the destruction, only wondering how the alien besides him could feel. The two, dark creatures behind them lift their heads and cry to the skies, only lowering their heads when the Prophet turns to look at them. **"Quiet now," **She murmurs, though her pain is written into her features. Briefly she casts a sparing glance over Zeal's limp frame, but all Auro could describe herself as is, presently, numb. The Prophet can only despair.


End file.
